castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reinhart77
Characters' music themes Hey, great idea! I was thinking about making an article about characters and music and you just made the day! I have less time to work on the internet now, but I'm still working on the Songs and Soundtracks articles! -Chernabogue 08:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Kimkoh Boss in other games The Kimkoh boss also appears in Contra: Shattered Soldier. The model in Order of Ecclesia is probably based off that of Hard Corps/Shattered Soldier... Vandal A vandal, under the IP account of 216.57.64.28 has been replacing pages with random things. For an example, look at the history of these pages: You Goddamned Bathead, Pizza, and Dracula. Should we block him, or just keep an eye on him? Shadowmaster 13:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) We should. Considering Dracula is one of the most (if not the most) important articles of this wiki. -Chernabogue 17:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You've already given him a warning and thanks for being on top of it. I'd just as soon leave it it that for now, but Chernabogue, you can feel free to block them if you'd like.--Reinhart77 23:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll warn him one last time. If he continues to destroy some articles, I'll block him. -Chernabogue 13:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) sup? glad to help on the stuff! are you an admin? i'm new to this, so how am i doing? :\ sorry i'm not good at doing articles, but i do have almost all the item pics sorry sorry, it's just that i'm tired of uploading stuff and ppl take credit, good to know that i dont have to put "up'ed by so and so" thanks for advice :D wrong sorry to bother ya but, in the inventory Hammer is wrong, show's DoS's chacter, hammer, instead of the item... i LOL'd :D http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Symphony_of_the_Night_Inventory#Potions Yo Yo man what's up! Wouldn't mind helping out with adding some information to the Castlevania's pages. Charlotte Aulin Hello there, Reinhart. I need some help concerning the warning I received from Shadowmaster (which came with your message welcoming me to this wiki). He claims that my edit of certain info. on Charlotte Aulin's page was an act of vandalism, but I assure you this is not so. The info. in question regards the voice actress for Charlotte: the previous info said that Stephanie Sheh was the voice to the character, but it comes from her Wikipedia entry. My edit, however, states that Melissa Fahn does the voice and I even linked it (by accident) straight to her profile page on Animenewsnetwork.com's database. Without the Portait of Ruins' end credits for reference, I can't be sure which of these is the correct info., but please inform Shadowmaster that my editting of the info wasn't an act of vandalism. ( 03:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) It doesn't sound like vandalism to me.--Reinhart77 04:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, about some images I uploaded Hi, I've just registered here and upload some Shanoa cosplay related images. I don't know if I uploaded them correctly 'cause the appear larger than the other images in that folder. Please, let me know if it's ok or, if not, how can I change that. Thank you very much! Ada and Henry I bet Henry and Ada became brothers, cause they appear to like each other was you can see in Cornell ending, after 8 years Ada would have only 22 years and Henry 18 So Its highly possible that they lived with each other afterwards, Henry became a Holy knight to protect Ada from the forces of evil. Correction Sorry I mean doubt not bet!=D Ada and Henry Yes, I really sure that some kind of romantic relation ocurred between Ada and Henry they could even got married because in 8 years alot of things happen and one of the childrens that Henry saved could be His son or daughter, Reinhardt and Rosa have a romantic relation so why Ada and Henry cant be together isn' it? Permission to edit I see that you are the creator of this Castlevania wikia project so could I take an permission to edit Henry's and Ada's page? Malus I think it will be odd with Malus would be Cornell's and Ada's son, In my opinion Ada and Henry sons are a girl and a boy and they are: Florence and Anthony, and about Cornell afterwards I think He returned with His training to be a more powerful fighter and be ready enough to protect Ada forever. Ada (fan profile) Take a look in my edit in Ada (fan profile)! Carrie and Reinhardt Carrie and Reinhardt have meet with each other? because I bet them have traveled together even with Henry in the quest to destroy Dracula and I think is Reinhardt is the one wo destroy Dracula in His both forms in the canon story. About Cornell's age Yeah, we don't know how old he is. I don't think he's immortal, I mean werewolves aren't completely immortals in general. But it's just my opinion ^^ Let's put "unknown" for his age. -Chernabogue 13:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC)